Natalla's Pendragon adventure
by AeroTundra
Summary: A kohryn named Natalla finds out she's a Traveler and goes on the big adventure with Pendragon. Want to know what a kohryn is? Well, you have to read to find out. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna try to make a pendragon fanfic now. My character (or characters) is a creature called a kohryn(koh-rin) just imagine a human with elf-like ears that point down and two long, thin tails. Oh yeah, the boys have horns. **

* * *

_Natalla's journal #1 _

"Natalla!" Ryuta called to me. I turned. What did he wasnt now? "The kohara is looking for you." He looked and sounded serious. I stood.  
"Right now?" I asked.  
Ryuta nodded. "She said it's important."  
I nodded back to him and started towards the main palace. Ryuta happily followed. I wouldn't be surprised if her was skipping. "Is there a reason you're following me?" I asked.  
"Huh?" Ryuta said. "Well, I kinda wanted to hear what she had to say, with her permission of course."  
I sighed and kept walking. My house was at the edges of our village. Soon we made it to our market. Kohryn were everywhere, trading and buying. Kids were playing and running and I thought I saw a glimpse of nallu and satoru, but just ignored it and kept walking. I didn't have time to worry about them.  
We saw plenty of cattle chuponics pulling loads of goods here and there. We had to weave through plenty of people. Pretty soon the kohryn thinned and we were able to walk in a straight line again. The palace was in sight.  
"The kohara has been keeping an eye on you for a while now." Ryuta said. "She's been secretly training you. I saw it once."  
I didn't turn. I didn't slow down. I kept walking, but still said, "you were pretty disrespectful to spy on our training."  
"I know." I glanced back and saw that he hung his head in shame. "I didn't mean to, I just heard someone. I do wonder why she would give you special training though."  
"It doesn't matter." I reasponded.  
"Are you serious? All training matters. You saying it doesn't is like it never happened."  
"You sound like sora."  
We got to the doors of the palace and were met by the guards. We bowed repectfully and they bowed back and let us in. We silently walked down a long hallway and knealt before our kohara as we always have.  
"You may rise." She said. We both did and met her soft gaze. "Natalla I have been meaning to talk to you."  
I nodded, already knowing.  
"I am sorry, ryuta, but this discussion is for natalla and I."  
"Um, yes." Ryuta said quickly, bowing. "I'm sorry." He made his way out. I kept my eyes on the kohara. "Natalla, you are aware of our training, yes?"  
"Yes." I answered.  
"There is a reason for this." She stood. "You have to learn."  
"With all respect, you have taught me things that I have already learned."  
"No, not training." She said. I slightly tilted my head, confused. "You must learn of the territories."

_Pendragon's journal_

"Clove" I called out. I glanced back at spader. He nodded, letting me know that he would be right behind me. The lights and the music came closer and grew louder and soon I was on my way.  
The flume ride didn't freak me out anymore so I just relax. Why not? Nothing was going to happen to me...i think. Now I only wondered what clove was going to bring. Was it a water world like cloral? Was it the excact opposite, no water at all? That would be the worst place to be. We needed water. Would there be fueding tribes like on denduron?  
Soon the music got louder again, telling me that we were close to drop-off. I prepared myself...for the unexpected. I fell, but not in water, in think stiff vines. I'm telling you, these felt more like sticks than vines. It hurt to land and I was still in the air. It was dark, but there was a little light, I could still see shadows.  
Then I heard the familiar music notes and I remembered about spader. I was right under the flume. When he came he would land on me. I scrambled as much as a could ,but I wasn't getting anywhere far all that fast.  
Then he landed right next to me. It was real close.  
"Hobey, mate. What is this?" He asked trying to get out of the vines.  
"I think they're vines, but they hurt."  
"Don't worry. I'll get us outta here real quick." He pulled out his knife and started sawing my side first. I fell through and luckily fell on my feet. I bent my knees to soften the fall. Spader soon joined me, doind the same, except stumbling a bit. "Maybe i'm still a little used to dry land." He said.  
I chuckled. "Okay, let's find some clothes then a way out." I said scanning the area. And sitting there waiting for us were a pile of clothes. We searched through them.  
The best I can describe them would be the clothing that chinese people wore. There were a few layers. The sleeves were long and seemed to be made of a soft cloth that never felt before.  
Once we were dressed we started the opposite way from the flume. It was dark, did I write that already? And I hit a wall without knowing. "Ow. Where'd that come from?" I said rubbing my nose. "Wait, the trail can't end here. There has to be a way out."  
"Look down, mate." Spader suggested. I did and saw a circle of light. Were we supposed to crawl? I shrugged and got down on my hands and knees. The hole was just big enough for us to crawl through.  
We crawled for about ten minutes when the light got brighter and the tunnel ended. It was time to see clove. We each stepped out and stood up. It was sunset. Well, the sun was still in the process of setting. We were in a forrest. I nice one too. Our forests back home are kinda dull looking. This was beatiful, like a painting. And there was something magical about it. I didn't think spader had ever seen anything like it.  
"Hobey, pendragon." Spader breathed. "I have never seen a place like this."  
"It's called a forest where I come from, but this is a lot more beautiful." I turned around and gasped. Spader whirled around to see what I was looking at. It was the biggest tree i've ever seen. Well, maybe not. I think i've seen pictures of those huge trees at home. This was like that except it was real and I was standinga few feet from it. There was a small hole at the base and above it was the star, marking the gate. There were many natural designs in the trunk that made the star blend into the tree, but I saw it. I think spader did too.  
Then out of nowhere a big, brown round thing appeared in front of my face. I jumped back, probably thirty feet. Spader jumped a little too.  
"Quig?" He asked.  
" I don't know." I said standing. My heart was speeding. Hanging from the tree was a little brown ball of fur, it had three tails, each with finger like appendages attached to them, it had small feet and hands, or paws or whatever. It looked small and harmless and like it wanted to play.  
"Don't run." It said in a child-like voice.  
"Ah!" I said backing away. Spader backed with me. This is not a normal place.  
"I don't think it's a quig." I said. "But I still want to get away from it."  
"Same here, mate."  
"You aren't kohryn, are you?" It asked.  
"What?" I said without meaning to. If I answered to it we would make a conversation. I did not want to do that.  
"Hm, since you're not a kohryn you probably don't know what a kohryn is." I said to itslef. Then it giggled. "You'll have to find out for yourself!" Then it went back up into the tree.  
Spader and I were silent for the longest time. Until we heard another small voice behind us. "Are you lost?"  
We whirled around and were faced with a little girl. Was she a quig? Did quigs even talk? She had pink hair. That was the first unatural thing about her. Then she had two long thin tails, also pink.  
"Can you talk?" She asked. She had a smile on her face and I guessed that she wasn't threatening, enless smiling was a threatening gesture here.  
"Uh, no." I made out.  
"Then do you know where you are?" Was all this girl new how to ask were questions? "Yes, is there a town nearby?"  
The girl smiled bigger. "There's our village."  
"Could you take us to it?"  
"You're already in it. This is our village forest! I'll show you out and take you to sora."  
Who was sora? I guess i'll find out soon enough. The girl took my hand and started pulling me away. I looked at spader andhe only shrugged and followed.  
We kept going and the forest started thinning out. Did this girl even notice that we looked different than them? I sure did! She had tails and no-normal ears. I had no tails and normal ears.  
Soon we were stepping on stone. The girl suddenly stopped.  
"How could you leave me, nallu-sune?" Another small voice called. We turned and saw a little boy walking from the trees. He looked sad and a little scared. He had short gray hair, but he didn't look old. He looked about four or five.  
The girl let go of my hand and hugged the boy. "I'm sorry! I did forget. But look! I found kohryn, but they're not kohryn."  
"Corn?" I asked.  
"No." Nallu aswered. "Kohryn! Let's go satoru-sune."  
Nallu took that boy's hand and started pulling. "We're going to sora-sune. Come on stranger."  
I think she was talking about me so I just followed. Hey, there wasn't anything else she could do to me. If they attacked, I was pretty confident that I would make it girl led us through her village. There were some huts and some houses. Then there were strange animals that I never seen before walking freely, though some were working ,like pulling carts of supplies. Some looked like they wanted to eat me. I stayed far from them. I was still freaked from the other animal that talked to us. Then we stopped at a house.  
"This is sora-sune's house." The girl said.  
"You forget. It's saruto's house too." The boy said. "And kaira's and rytuta's."  
"How many live here?" Spader asked.  
"Four." The boy answered, holding up four fingers.  
I guess they didn't have parents. The girl knocked on the door and we waited. Then another long tailed, weird eared, blue haired, person opened it.  
"Nallu?" He siad surprised. "Usually when you run away we have to find you. Kitamura just got here and told us you were missing, again."  
By the 'again' i'm guessing that they ran away often. I'm guessing a lot here.  
Then a smaller white haired girl ran out and grabbed the kids in a hug. I think she was that kitamura girl, but then who's sora? Was this tall guy sora?  
"Wait! Look!" The pink haired said pointing to us. We stood still as she took a look at us. We had no tails and human ears. Also our hair wasn't the color of the rainbow.  
"What's your name?" The blue haired asked.  
"Pendragon." I answered and turned to spader.  
"I'm spader."  
He smiled. This guy seemed nice. He wasn't like, "you weirdos leave and never come back!" He was nice. "My name's saruto." He said and started pointing to the others as he introduced them. "That's nallu, satoru, and kitamura."  
"Sora-sune's inside. And kaira too. Ryuta left. Natalla lives somewhere else. Alastyn's not here. I don't know what happened to masoru or kiran." Nallu added.  
"Is that the entire village?" I asked.  
"No." Saruto chuckled. "Why don't you come in." I looked at spader. He shrugged and started in. I followed. The house was pretty big inside. It was decorated with ancient chinese artwork or something. I wasn't sure if they knew what chinese was. Other than that and the furniture, it was empty. There was another white haired person there and an orange haired. I have no idea why i'm naming their hair color, but it's just the thing that stands out the most.  
"So you all aren't like, 'your different. You're not allowed to be here' or anything?" I asked.  
Saruto looked surprised. "No. Why would we say that?"  
"We do have to bring you to our kohara." The white haired guy, sora, said. "Your what?" Spader asked.  
"Our leader. She's called the kohara." Saruto said.  
"Like a king?" I said.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
Natalla's the traveler.(just in case you didn't pick up on that) She just wants a simple life, but obviously her life's not gonna be so simple. Review and tell me how good or bad it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two... Is this chapter more about Natalla or Ryuta? Oh, the suspense!(not really) **

**Natalla's journal# 1 continued...**

I looked up at our kohara. I was completely confused. Confused doesn't even start it. She was smiling. I wasn't. This wasn't a joke. There were really different worlds called territories? They were beings called Travellers and I was one of them? We could go between worlds at will? This was all too much.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but I promise, in time you will understand everything. Oh, and one more thing. You'll need to start writing whatever happens to you down. Every detail, like you're writing a novel. This will be your record of your experiences. It is also for your acolyte, if you choose one."

"Are you a Traveler?" I asked, barely caring how off-topic it was.

"Yes." She gave a warm smile and I looked away. The horrible truth was, it all added up and made sense. She always went on "missions" and she kept them to herself. She didn't even tell her closest servant what they were.

"What's an acolyte?"

"Hm, how do I explain this?" She mused. "It can be anyone you want them to be. They'll keep your journals safe. They'll also get a ring and will be able to communicate with other acolytes."

"How do I believe you?" I asked. I looked into her eyes. "It's hard to believe this. I need proof."

"Kohara." A male servant called. I turned around. Saruto was there with two kohryn I didn't know. Actually, they weren't kohryn at all. They had weird ears and no tails. "They would like to speak."

"Let them in." She said.

Saruto came and knealt. The two didn't. Saruto had to elbow and they awkwardly knealt. One knealt right next to me.

"Kohara, I bring strangers before you to ask permission for them to stay in my house until they are ready to leave."

The kohara smiled. "You may rise." She said. They did. "I give permission." Saruto's eyes widened. It was the quickest she'd ever allowed an outsider. And these weren't even kohryn. "And I'd like to speak with them and Natalla."

"Yes kohara." Saruto bowed and quickly left.

"Natalla." She turned to me. "These two are your proof."

I looked at them. They looked just as confused as I did. "I don't understand."

"This is Spader." She motioned to the black-furred...I don't know what. He looked at her confused. "He is from the territory called Cloral. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah, but how do you know me?"

"Press." She simply said. Now she was speaking a different language to me. "This is Pendragon." She motioned to the one next to me. "He's from Second Earth. They're both human and I'm sure they'll teach you all you need to know."

"Whoa, wait." The one called Pendragon interupted. I glared at him for being so rude. The kohara pretended not to notice. "So did she just find out about the whole Traveler thing?"

The kohara nodded. "I used to be the Traveler from Clove. Now Natalla is. Here." She handed me a small object. It was a ring. Rings weren't popular in Clove and I wasn't really fond of them, but Spader, Pendragon, and the kohara had one so it had to be important. I took it and looked at it. It was gray with ten markings on the band and a darker gray stone in the middle.

"What do you mean 'used to be'?" I asked, looking up at her.  
The kohara only smiled and turned to pendragon. "Teach her all you know." She looked up. "You may come in now." Ryuta peeked in. He quickly came in and gave a short bow. "Keep Natalla out of trouble." She said.

Ryuta gave a confident grin. "Don't I always?"

We were walking out. The two humans didn't say anything about the Travelers or anything, probably because Ryuta was there.

"I have many questions about this quest you want me to on." I said without worrying wheather Ryuta heard me or not.

Pendragon shuckled nervously. "Um, I do too. Trust me. I'll answer as much as I can."

"Hi!" Nallu said popping in front of me. I took a few steps back. She was hanging upsidedown from the tree, clinging to the branches with her tails.

"It looks like those two got permission, right?"

"Sure." I said walking past her. I heard her jump down from the tree and start following us.

"Don't forget about the snow festival." Nallu said as she skipped away. Ugh.

"What's the snow festival?" Spader asked.

"It's a festival to celebrate the oncoming days of snow." Ryuta said.

"You mean winter?" Pendragon asked.

"Sorry, I don't know what that is." Ryuta said, confused.

"Never mind. When is the festival?"

"A few more days from now. We'll have to get you something to wear."

"Where are we going?" Spader asked.

"I'm going home." I said.

"What? I though you had questions?" Pendragon said surprised.

"I still do." I said. "I also need to write."

"What are you writing?" Ryuta asked. "Is it about me?"

"I would never write anything about you." I snapped. He could be such a pain...all the time.

"You would never write anything _bad_ about me. I bet you're writing about how much you looove me."

I whirled around and growled at him. Spader and Pendragon took a couple of steps back.

Ryuta put his hands up in surrender. "You know I was kidding, Natalla." I turned back and kept walking. "You don't have to write down how much you love me. I can already tell." He was just asking to get punched.

I finally got to the door of my house and turned to the three who were following me. "You two can stay with Sora. Ryuta lives with him as well. He can show you the way, goodbye." I turned and went into my home.

I barely heard Ryuta tell the two, "Don't worry, she's just in a bad mood for some unknown reason. She'll be fine tomorrow." I shut my door.

I huffed and sat on my bed. I'm tired and I don't want to write anymore. I don't even know who I'm writing to. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm tired and I'm ending the journal.

End of Natalla's journal #1

**Pendragon's journal continued...**

Man was that girl grumpy or what? Courtney, I know you would be the person to charge right in there and ask what her problem was, but part of me felt that she should cool off alone.

Anyway, we made it to Sora's house. When we entered we were greeted with a wonderful smell. I can only decribe it as pizza. Weird right? Did this world even know what pizza was?

"Who's cooking?" I asked.

"Probably, Saruto." Ryuta said with a shrug. "He's usually cooking around here, since Kaira's too lazy." He shot a look at the orange haired kohryn sitting on the couch, relaxing.

"I thought you said I couldn't cook." She said.

"You can't." Ryuta simply said.

"Hey, that Natalla mate could have written her journal in here with us." Spader said. "We all could."

"Well, her and Kaira don't exactly get along." Ryuta said sheepishly.

"Are you kidding?" Sora said from the kitchen. He could hear our conversation? "Everytime they see eachother they fight over something."

Then Sora walked in and sat next to Kaira. "It's something they've been doing since they were kids. It never ends." He said calmly.

"Why would you all write journals anyway?" Ryuta asked.

I looked at Spader. He shrugged. I turned back to Ryuta. "It's just something we started doing."

"Makes sense, but how'd you get Natalla to start doing that? Natalla isn't the type of person to write anything, not to mention listen to kohryn like you tell her to do."

"Kohryn like us? We're human, mate." Spader said.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know."

"Hey, the food's ready." We heard Saruto say from the kitchen. We all made our way to the table. Luckily they brough two extra seats for us.

"There's no problem, we have Kitamura and the kids over all the time." Ryuta said.

The dish looked kinda like pizza. The crust is burrito formed and there's sause and cheese, but what was the white stuff that everyone, but me and Spader, were squeezing on top? Apparently, the dish was called sorre.

"Have you ever had sorre before?" Ryuta asked.

"Sorry, no." I said. Everyone stared at me. "What? Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, usually kohryn make it on special occasions. So it's popular. We're just surprised that you never had it before." Saruto said.

"It's a possibility." Sora said. He turned to us. "You'll never know if you like it or not if you don't try. Opinions are welcome here."

I was free to say I hated it. Wow. Usually I'd be forced to like it just to be generous. I shrugged and took a bite. It tasted like regular tomato sauce. This was a speacial dish? As soon as I swallowed I was hit with a blast of spicyness. Ow, right?

"It's really spicy!" I said sticking my touge out. Then I realized how rude that was and stuck it back in. Habit I guess. Spader took a bite earlier and was having the same experience.

"Here, you were supposed to put this on top first." He handed me the bottle of white stuff that everyone was squeezing on their food. I took it and put it on top like everyone else. It looked a lot like sour cream. I handed the bottle to Spader and took another bite.

I couldn't taste the cream at all, just the same toamato sauce. Then the spicy came back. I was just about to tell them that it didn't work, when it did. The spicy was replaced with a nice cool feeling. It tasted... I don't know. It tasted kind of like ice. That's the best description I can give. I never had anything like it before. The cream had a little sweet after taste too. We both dug in. This stuff was awesome.

After we finished Saruto agreed to wash our dishes. It was weird. This world seemed like it was back in time before cars or TVs were even thought of, but there was a such thing as plumming. Electricity wasn't needed. Ryuta explained that everything ran on magic. Magic. Before I didn't even believe in magic. I still don't. Not until I see it anyway. I was soon going to be shown.

We went to Ryuta's room. He agreed to let us write in our journals and he wouldn't look. I liked Ryuta. He was fun to be around and loyal at the same time. He didn't seem like the type of person to lie. Too bad he wasn't the Traveler from clove.

We wrote some in our journals and wrapped them up. We couldn't send them, Ryuta was sitting right there.

"Maybe I should write, it seems relaxing." Ryuta said.

"It definetly keeps you sane." I said truthfully. He chuckled.

"So where do you two come from?" He asked.

I glanced at Spader. "There's only a few things I can tell you." I said. "We come from far away and we're travelling around."

"Okay, makes sense, I guess." Ryuta said nodding. "Are you two related?"

"Nope."

"Oh, are you going to stay long enough for the festival?"

How was I going to answer this one? I couldn't say something like, 'we're staying as long as it takes for Saint Dane to cause trouble.' He'd probably have more questions. "I all depends." I finally told him.

"What's that thing you call magic?" Spader asked.

Ryuta looked at him as if he had three heads all of a sudden. "You don't know what magic is? Even kohryn from far away should know. If you're a human, shouldn't there be kohryn there?"

"Sorry, mate. I wasn't taught." Spader shrugged.

Ryuta grinned. "Then I'll just show you. It's easier anyway." He came closer and held out his hand. We all watched it intently. At first nothing happened. Then I saw a small dot. It got bigger and bigger. Finally, when it was big enough, Ryuta moved his hand. The dot followed but it seemed to stretch out and create a stream.

"It's called a magic stream." Ryuta said. "It's the most basic form of magic. Kohryn children start out learning this, but I advanced enough to become a Herai fighter. Sora, Saruto, and Aaira are already Herai fighters."

"Wow." Spader breathed. This wasn't the type of magic I was expecting. Oh well.

"Oh, and kohryn have abilities. I can see your emotions when I look into your eyes. Sora can see your past when he touches you somehow. And Saruto can heal boken limbs."

Hey, I want to test this. "What am I feeling?" I asked.

Ryuta turned to me. "You don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that. I just...yeah, I don't believe you." I couldn't come up with anything.

Ryuta stare at me for a moment. "I see couriosity." He said. Whoa. I guess I was pretty curious. "I also see some sort of fear from earlier. Did something scare you?"

I had no response. I guess comming to a new world was scary. I didn't know what to expect.

"Back to the magic stream." Spader said. "Can humans do that?"

"I don't know. I never met, or even heard of a human. Sorry. Of course the girls look a whole lot better when they dance with the magic stream."

Spader chuckled. "You seem to have a thing for Natalla, mate."

Ryuta blushed. No surprise. "Well, maybe, but she obviously doesn't feel the same about me. We've had moments in the past, but she seems to miss it."

"Doesn't seeing into someone's emotions help?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but she doesn't look me in the eyes. She always keeps her emotions hidden."

I'm no love expert. Why was I talking about this. Then we all turned as Sora walked in. "Glad to see you have made new friends." He said.

"Yeah, even though they're not kohryn, they really nice and fun." Ryuta told him. I didn't know Sora that long, but he seemed like a smart person...or kohryn...or whatever. He seemed like that mystical buddha guy. Why couldn't he give Ryuta advice about his situation. It was time to find out.

"Hey, Sora?" I called.

He turned to me. "Hm?"

"You know about Ryuta's situaltion with Natalla, right?"

"Well, yes I do."

"Well, how come you wouldn't help him. Unless you already did. Then..." Suddenly I felt stupid. I looked at Ryuta who was looking at the ground. Did I say something wrong?

"Sorry, I'm not really that good with these kind of subjects." He said with a sad smile. "Sorry."

"No, it was a dumb question." I said. I was awkwardly silent for a long time before Sora started out.

"I guess I'll go to bed then. Goodnight." We nodded and watched him leave.

"What was that all about, mate?" Spader asked.

"Sora's had a tough relationship. I'm not sure if I should say, but he liked Alastyn."

A new name that I haven't heard before. "Who's Alastyn?"

"She came to this village when she was ten and Sora was the first kohryn she met. They always trained together. One day they even almost kissed. But a neighboring village attacked. She was taken and we left out village to look for her. She wasn't in the first village so we went on to the next and so on. When we finally found her we were attacked with someone bigger than a neighboring village and she died. Now Sora doesn't even talk about things like this so we just avoid it around him."

"Wow, that's a story." I said. It wasn't to sound rude. I was just surprised.

Ryuta yawned and stretched. "I'm tired. Maybe we should get some sleep."

"Good idea." Spader agreed.

**It turns out Natalla and Kaira haven't gotten along since they met. All Kaira wants to do is make Natalla make a fool of herself. Heh... Um, when _sune_ is attached to the end of someone's name, it's like the japanese honorific, _san_. I just wanted to make up my own honorifics in this world. Here, magic is more like a solid item then making something levitate. Just something i thought would be kinda cool.**

**And chuponics are the animals there. There are four elements for them: Spore, Mist, Blitz, and Bolt.(grass, water, fire, and electricity) Oh, kohryn are not from Cloral and if anyone was confused about that I give my apologies. They're all on the kohryn wolrd, Clove. Sorry. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yays. First I want to say thankies to BuryTheCastle, who sent a review that made me really happy. I thought about stopping the story to spare people of the horribleness, but I got inspired again. Thank you!**

* * *

**Natalla's journal #2**

I sat in my room alone. I had a lot on my mind and didn't sleep too well. I did get some sleep though. I looked down at my ring. This was all too much. It was just a few days ago when I thought my life was normal. Turns out I was slowly being trained by the kohara to be a Traveler. Alastyn was the one who wanted adventure, not me. I'm just not right for the job.

Then I heard a knock at my door. It could only be one-

"Natalla? It's Ryuta. Please open the door."

I sighed. Only Ryuta. I really didn't want to answer. But I had to. He'd never stop knocking. I stood and made my way to the door. "What?"

"Open up." He said cheerfully.

I opened the door a little to see Ryuta, Pendragon, and Spader. I closed the door again. "Oh come on, Natalla. Are you going to do this again? Remember last time?" I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought.  
"Shut up and go away!" I yelled.

I heard him try to hide a laugh.

"We're here to explain things." Pendragon said. "Ryuta's not coming in."

"What?" I heard Ryuta exclaim.

"We have to talk about certain things you can't hear anyway. It's complicated. Sorry."

"Fine. If you don't want me in so bad. Maybe I'll go see if Nallu and Satoru snuck out again."

It was quiet for a moment. I peeked through the door. He was really walking away. As surprising as it was it was also hard to believe. I kept expecting him to turn araound. He didn't. Great. Now I felt guilty.

"Are you going to let us in?" Spader asked.

Without a word I opened my door and let them in. Pendragon looked around. "Do any of you have parents?"

"I ran away." I told him seriously.

"Oh." He went over and took a seat in one of my chairs. Spader did the same. I crossed my arms.

"What do I need to know about this whole Traveler thing?" I asked.

"Where to start?" Pendragon asked.

I shrugged. They came here to teach me. "Why me?"

Pendragon looked uneasy. "I don't know. I never chose to be a Traveler either. Neither did Spader. All we know is that if we don't defeat Saint Dane then this whole territory will come crumbling down."

This was new. "No one told me about territories or a Saint Dane." I told them.

"Saint Dane's not a thing. He's a demon." Spader looked like he was ready to kill this Saint Dane guy.

"Did he create shadow chuponics?" I asked. They both looked at me as if I was speaking a different language. Last time I checked I wasn't.

"I don't know what that is, but he's not from here. I don't know where he's from. He's just plain evil and wants all of the territories to fall so he can control Halla." Pendragon said.

This was getting frustrating. "What's Halla?" I said trying to keep a growl out of my voice.

"From what I've heard, it's every territory, person, time, place, anywhere."

"This is too much." I said. "What you say is impossible."

"Magic is impossible." Pendragon said I could tell he was getting worked up. "When Ryuta showed me I thought it was so strange that something I didn't believe in became so possible."

"But you've seen it." I countered. "I have no proof."

"Should we take her to see Loor?" Spader asked.

"No, that doesn't have to be neccesary." He told him. He turned back to me. "Listen. Didn't your...um, queen-"

"Kohara." I corrected.

"Yes, didn't your kohara tell you that we were your proof?"

"I still don't believe it." I told him.

"As soon as we find Saint Dane I'll show you what evil he's capable of."

"Until then this is all a joke."

"This isn't a joke!" Pendragon stood up. He was taller than me and he was challenging me whether he knew it or not. "People have died trying to save the territories. We're risking our lives to save your world."

Then there was another knock on the door. It was probably Ryuta again. "What?" I called.

"It's Kiran." I heard a small voice say. I opened the door. "Kitamura, Nallu, Satoru, and I were going to get our kimono's and were wondering if you wanted to come."

I looked back at the two. The time for explaining was over. "Sure."

"They can come too." She said looking past me.

"Yeah, whatever." We joined them and walk towards the center of the village, where the market is.

"You'll need something too, won't you?" Nallu asked Pendragon and Spader.

They looked at each other. "I guess."

Nallu giggled and bounced away.

**Pendragon's journal continued...**

I could not believe this. Natalla wouldn't accept her duty as a Traver just because she didn't have proof! It was frustrating. Then one of her friends, one that I haven't seen before, came and invited her to go shopping. Good. This was a sour subject so far. We were aloud to come at least.

"Do you dress all spiff for all of your festivals?" Spader asked.

"What's a spiff?" Satoru asked.

"Do you always dress up?" I corrected.

"Yep. It's the second best part about them." Nallu said.

"What's the best?" Spader asked.

"The food, the dances, the music, and the kohara." Nallu counted off.

"That's more than one thing." Kiran noted.

The festival was beutiful. That's one of the many things I can say about it. There were so many colors everywhere. It was unlike anything I ever seen or did. The guys and girls were all dressed the same, well, except for the colors. I even tried popular kohryn snacks and meals. I also left the festival very full. Anyway, the whole thing was reletively quiet. There was no cheering or shouting. Kiran told me it was for repect. Boy, these were the most respectful people I've ever met.

"There's Nallu!" Satoru stated pointing to a group of girls. They all wore kimono-like-japanese-like costumes and had two long ribbon things. I don't know what they're called so bare with me. The ribbons came in pink green and orange. There were flute and drum playing kohryn too and when they played the girls danced. Not a step was out of line.

When they finnished nallu ran to us, a huge grin on her face. We cheered for her, not loudly of course, and she bowed several times. Suddenly it started getting quiet. Well, quieter than usual. Spader and I noticed that the kohryn were all looking in one dirrection so we faced that way too.

We saw their kohara again. She was dressed in many layers in a very formal way. Her hair was tied up by many jewels.

"Kohryn." She called. Her voice was unusually loud for everyone to hear. "I want to welcome everyone to our festival. From travelers and visitors that traveled far to get here, to new comoners that came to make a new life. I welcome you all."

A kohryn then stepped up to her and whispered something in her ear. He handed a small device thing to her. It was technology! This world was confusing. It was old timey, but there was plumming and electricity.

"Today is also the start of a new toy. It attracts chuponics and repels any shadowed chuponics. It's easy for any kohryn to use and starting today they will be sold in any store. Children of any age will be able to befriend chuponics." There were soft mumblings around us. "With that, I wish you all a good festival day." She bowed and left.

"Well, that was quick." I said.

"The kohara has lots to do. She doesn't have time to stay and dance around the festival." Ryuta explained.

"You mean if you become the kohara you can't have any fun at all?" Spader asked, surprised.

"Sometimes it's just not all about fun and games." Natalla said.

* * *

**It turns out I'm not all that good at ending chapters. Sorry... anyway, thanks to those who read and reviewed! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Pendragon. I do claim ownership to Natalla.**

_Natalla's journal continued..._

There was a new toy? Attracting chuponics to make it easier to befriend them. Was that really right? "I'm tired. I'm going home." I said turning towards my house.

"Are you sure?" Ryuta asked.

I didn't answer as I started walking. I was about halfway to my house when I heard a noise. I whirled around and saw Pendragon and Spader. "How long have you two been following me?" I said.

"Just about the entire time." Spader answered.

"We need to talk. You know, about the traveler thing."

"I don't want to go through this again." I sighed and continued walking. "Well, you have to." Pendragon called walking with me. "You have to help us defeat Saint Dane."

"Where is he?" I asked. They're talking about this evil person, but they didn't say anything about what he's done here. I heard the hesitation in his voice. "Well, I don't know, but that's why we're here. We're going to look for him and stop whatever he's planning."

"Oh, so you also don't even know what he's doing here?" I stated. We finally made it to my house. I went in and immediately closed the door, leaving the two outside.

"This is serious Natalla." Pendragon called.

"I don't see how you can teach me about being a Traveler when you barely know about it yourself." I said.

"What will make you listen?" Pendragon asked.

I stared at the door. "Proof." He was silent for a moment. "Fine. Let me show you." I opened the door a little and glared at him. "How?"

"I'll take you to Cloral. It's Spader's world."

I stared at him. This was probably all a bluff. I opened it more and stepped out and crossed my arms. Pendragon motioned for me to follow him and started walking. He led me to our village forest. We were headed for the center. He stopped at a tree and turned to me.

I stared at him. "This is your proof?" Somehow I knew it would be something pointless like this.

"No." Pendragon said shaking his head. He pointed. "The star marks the flume." I looked closer. There was a drawn star.

"I'm pretty sure that's been there forever." I said.

"It's supposed to seem like that so no one would find it. Come on." He got down on his hands and knees and started through a whole in the tree.

"The flume's inside." Spader told me following.

With a sigh I got down and started crawling in after them. Pretty soon it got really dark. Too dark to know where we where going. I used my magic to create spheres of light.

"Hobey! That's useful." Spader said watching one float by him.

"Just keep going." I muttered.

We went on for about ten minutes before the tunnel opened up into the base of the tree. I stood and saw that Pendragon was looking up in the roots. It was like he suddenly didn't know what he was doing. "You were pretty confident on the way here." I said.

He turned to me. "You're supposed to call the name of the territory you want to go to get there, but these roots are in the way."

"This is the worst proof." I said folding my arms in front of my chest.

Spader looked up, then called, "Cloral!" I started to hear cracking and my head immeadiately snapped up. Soon the rock up there started changing from gray to clear and I could faintly hear music. It was unlike anymusic ive heard before though. Like all of the notes were playing at the same time.

Then I started to feel something pulling me towards it all. I gripped to closest thing and saw that it was Pendragon's arm. He smirked at me and I turned and decided to ignore that. Suddenly I was swept off my feet and into the tunnel, the vines moved just in time to let us pass.

I didn't realize that I shut my eyes until after I opened them. We were floating and I nearly screamed. It looked like we were floating but also looked like we were in some sort of tunnel. I then noticed Pendragon floating on one side of me and Spader on the other. They seemed more relax than me. "Is this proof enough for you?" He asked. I could only stare at him. "Oh, we're about to land. Hold your breath."

"Why?" I asked glaring at him.

"So you don't drown." Right after he said that he held his. I had a split second before I was ejected out of the tunnel or whatever it was. When I realize I wasn't floating anymore I sucked in a breath right before I landed in cold water. I didn't know how to swim. This might be a problem. Luckily, though, I found botton and was able to craw to the surface nad over the edge. Pendragon surfaced and also crawled over the edge. Spader was sitting on the edge. I looked around. We were in a cave. There were strange plants hanging on the wall. I silently stood and took a closer look at the fruit hanging from the vines.

"You can taste it if you want, mate." Spader told me.

"No." I said turning. I sighed. "Fine, you convinced me. But why are there Travelers? What's the point? I'd rather stay in my village."

"It's so we can stop Saint Dane from taking over." Pendragon said. "He wants to take over Halla. He'll make every territory crumble in order to do that. That means your world and your village too."

I turned away from both of them. "Okay, maybe I'll help a little." I said. "Take me home."

"Just call out Clove." Spader told me.

"Why?" I glanced at them from the corner of my eyes.

"Because you should get used to travelling." Pendragon stated.

"Whatever." I took a breath. "_Clove!" _I called. The rock here did the same as it did in the tree. It went clear and I started to faintly hear the musical notes. I didn't look back at the two as the music got louder. Soon I was swept off my feet again.

I'm guessing that I'm not used to this because I still shut my eyes without meaning to. This time I was alone. I watched the vast feild beyond the flume and saw that it was like nightime on Clove. There were stars everywhere.

Soon I made it back to Clove though and the roots didn't move. So I landed in them an got stuck. Great. I thought to myself. I tried to wriggle myself out, but I basically got nowhere. Then I started hearing the musical notes that came from the flume. I looked up to see it get clear and open up for other travelers. Then I realized something: they're going to land right where I did. Right when I realized that something big landed on me. Hard. "Ow." I groaned, trying not to kill him for doing that.

"Oh, Natalla! Sorry." Came pendragon's voice. So it was him!

"Ugh! Get off!" I said.

"That would be a good idea since Spader's still comming." He told me.

With a growl I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together. I felt my power coursing through my body. I wasn't one to use them much, but I knew enough to protect myself. I made streams of magic flow out of me and curl around the roots.

"What are you doing?" Pendragon asked.

"Hush!" I made the magic curl tighter. Then I started to hear the music again and I concentrated harder. Then everything happened at the same time. My magic broke the roots and Spader flew out of the flume and ontop of us, breaking the roots more and making us all fall to the ground.

"Jeez!" I muttered standing. Pendragon and Spader stood also. I saw Pendragon look up. "Will the tree die?"

"No it's for floods." I said quickly and left it at that as I started walking. Why was he so worried about the tree anyway? I walked straight home without speaking. Pendragon and Spader had a little conversation to themselves but I didn't care to listen. I noticed that it was getting dark. When I walked up to my house Ryuta, Nallu, and Satoru were there, searching for me or something. When they noticed me they all ran right up to me.

"Where were you?" Nallu cried. "We were looking for you and you weren't home like you usually are. Look! I bought the new toy." She held up a small device.

"Ryuta helped her buy it." Satoru said. Nallu shot him a look.

"Okay." I said and started inside my house. Of course, Ryuta followed.

"So where _did_ you go?" He asked.

"Nowhere." I said. "We'll be at Saruto's." Pendragon called. I nodded and went in. Ryuta followed. Nallu and Satoru stayed outside and tried their toy.

"You seem really nice to them all of a sudden. What did they do?"

"Nothing." I said.

Ryuta huffed. "Why must you lie to me?" I sat down. I felt torn. Half of me wanted to tell Ryuta about Cloral and the other half wanted to kick him out. Then I remembered something the kohara said about acolytes.

"I need to see the kohara." I said standing again.

"Why?" Ryuta asked. "Is it something the two humans said?"

"No." I said leaving my house again. I headed straight for the kohara, without looking back. Though I caould still hear Ryuta's footsteps following me.

I entered her hall and got ready to bow when I saw something that made me stop breathing: there were two kohryn standing over the kohara, who was lying in a puddle of blood. All I could do was watch as the two turned to me. "What did you do!" I growled. I made the magic come from my fingertips, ready to stike. I guessed that Ryuta was still shocked, because he didn't say or do anything. I ran right for the one closest to the kohara. Then the other moved and caught my arm before I could do anything. "Let go!" I snarled.

"Oh, but you would probably hurt someone." He said. I glared at him and nearly stumbled back. His eyes were glowing. It was unlike anything I've ever seen before. He shoved me back against  
Ryuta and used his magic to make him and his partner dissapear. I could only stand there, breathing hard.

* * *

**Wah. Who's that kohryn? I guess it's an easy guess... heh heh. Review please. They keep me goin'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

"Natalla, we have to tell someone." Ryuta said.

"There's always supposed to be someone with the Kohara." I told him. "So where did they go?"

"Come on!" Ryuta called.

We ran around her hall until we found a Kohryn. We explained what we found and he rushed into her room. We didn't follow.

"I'm going home." I declared, heading home.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I want to see it again either." Ryuta said. "But who will be the next Kohara?" I didn't answer. "Hm. She didn't have a daughter, so I'm guessing the Kohryn of the village vote?"

I kept going passed the market. Truth is, I really don't know what's happening. I didn't know the Kohryn that killed her or why they did. I did notice that the Kohryn closest to her was dressed in Wrall clothing. Wrall was our closest village and we often had invasions from them. I took a deep breath. Without a Kohara, our village will panic. Nothing will be in order like it used to be. Everything will go into chaos. I stopped. Pendragon told me that something like this would happen. I gasped and ran for Saruto's house.

"Whoa, wait! Where are you going?" Ryuta called.

I knocked and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Sora did. I bowed quickly and excused myself for coming in so suddenly. I went right to the two's room. They both looked at me with confused expressions.

I slid the door shut and sat down. "We need to talk." I said.

"Glad to see you with us in the Traveler thing, mate." Spader said happily.

"No, this is serious. Our Kohara was just murdered." Both of their expressions were changed to shock. I tried to explain everything I could quickly. "One of the Kohryn was from our neighboring villages, Wrall, and the other was a Kohryn I've never seen before. His eyes were glowing as if they were on fire or something.

"That's Saint Dane!" Pendragon shouted then stopped, realizing that others could have heard him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When I see him he has the same glowing eyes."

"And it sounds like he's starting to tear down clove." Spader added.

"So how do we stop him?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. No one spoke.

"Okay, I don't know what to do right now, but are you really with us on the Traveler thing?" Pendragon asked.

I looked at him. "I don't really know much about being a Traveler or why, but yes, I'm with you."

Suddenly the door slid open with such a force that I thought it would break. Ryuta stood there. "What are you all talking about?" He exclaimed.

I jumped to my feet and grabbed his ear. "Were you listening? You disrespectful-!"

"I was trying to see why you were with them a whole lot all of a sudden!" He squealed. "Where are you guys traveling anyway!"

"Nowhere." I said releasing his ear. He sat down as if nothing happened.

"Yes you are. I heard. Pendragon said something about you being a traveler and going with him."

"It's a game." I said closing my eyes.

"You can't lie to me." He said. "Who's Saint Dane? Why does Pendragon recognize him so much?"

"You ask too many questions!" I shouted at him. "It has nothing to do with you."

"But it has something to do with the Kohara, so whether you like it or not, I'm part of this."

I looked at the two. They only stared back at me, not having a response. I growled then looked at Ryuta. "Fine. Ryuta, you're going to be my acolyte." I couldn't help noticing the confused look on both Spader's and Pendragon's faces.

"I'm a what?" Ryuta asked blinking.

"Wait. You actually know what an acolyte is?" Pendragon asked.

I shook my head. "Not exactly. I was going to ask the Kohara more about it, but that's when I found her dead. She said I have to give my journals to my acolyte."

"Oh." Pendragon said still seeming confused.

"And you want me to- wait is that why you started writing all of a sudden?" I nodded. "And now I get to find out what you all are talking about?" I nodded again. He grinned. "So tell me. What's the big secret?"

We spent the next twenty minutes explaining the territories and Halla. He didn't get most of it and we had to rephrase a lot of things. But eventually he finally got it.

"Wow. Natalla's a Traveler." Ryuta said for the fifth time. I gave him a glare and he just shrugged, grinning. "So where do we start with Saint Dane?"

"I don't know." Pendragon said. "But we can't sit here."

"You said you saw him earlier, right?" Spader asked. I nodded. "He was wearing Wrall clothing."

"Then we just go to that dirty village and take him down. It's easy. Natalla's job is done and she won't have to leave Clove." Ryuta said.

"It's not that easy." Pendragon said. "Saint Dane's stronger than you think."

"But if we do get the chance to take him down for good, I say we take it."

_Pendragon's journal:_

Today we were leaving for Wrall. We were told that Wrall was a disgusting village and was run by a lazy Kohara. Well, I wasn't looking forward to that. First we needed this animal they called a tarora. Imagine horses two times your height with three bushy tails and long tan antlers. Actually, they looked more like deer than horses.

"We need three." Natalla stated.

"Really?" Ryuta said. "You want to ride with me."

"No." I could tell Natalla was trying very hard not to kick him. "You're staying here."

"Heh heh. Natalla made a joke. There's no way I'm staying."

"Too bad. You have to." Natalla said glaring.

"I'm going!" Ryuta countered.

Spader and I decided to stay out of that. Someone could get hurt.

"You will need somebody to protect you." Ryuta said dramatically.

"No I don't!" Natalla shouted. "You need to stay and cover us."

"Cover you?"

"Tell Sora something." Natalla said with a shrug.

"How about we tell him we're going to Wrall and then all go together."

"No. What would Sora say? 'Why are you going to Wrall?'"

"Then we just tell him about Saint Dane."

"Whoa. You can't just go around telling everyone, mate." Spader said.

"Then why don't we sneak out, leaving a note. Nallu and Satoru do it all the time. Well, except for the note part." Ryuta stated.

"That's wrong." Natalla said.

"But we'll be back." Ryuta said confidently.

"Then what will we say?" Natalla asked.

"We just saved Clove." He earned stares. "Fine. Here, we'll write a note telling everyone that we're showing Pendragon and Spader some spots around Clove. We'll really go to Wrall and when we come back we just improvise on explaining the trip. Make some good stories too."

They all went silent.

Ryuta grinned. "I'm going."

* * *

**Wah... I really apologize for not reviewing for the longest time. I feel like I disappointed eveyone who decided to read this fic. I woner how good people actually think it is. Ah~ Review and tell me~ Please?~ ...**


End file.
